


Future Little Koala

by lionheart8



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 75 Dates In The Skam Universe, F/M, Future Fic, almost all characters are here but they are just mentioned, domestic relationships, gioeva at the niccotino wedding, it's gioeva based, prompt : wedding, so i added the ones that talk, the other relationships are background or mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 12:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionheart8/pseuds/lionheart8
Summary: Written for the "75 Dates In The Skam Universe" fest with the prompt wedding!It's basically Giovanni and Eva at the wedding of Marti and Nicco with glimpses into Gio & Eva's future, domestic life! (as well as background moments from others)





	Future Little Koala

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this! I always loved Gio and Eva as a domestic couple who enjoyed each other's presence and I wanted to give that in a more mature setting. (What better place to show that then the Niccotino wedding?) But they are still the Gio and Eva we know and love.
> 
> Don't forget to check the collection page of "75 Dates In The Skam Universe"! There are many great works there! Also take a look at the @theskamlibrary on tumblr for the artwork for the fest!!!

  
“Gio!” Eva shouted as she ran through the corridors with her green flowy dress on.  
  
It was emerald green with a v-neck and thin straps that were covered in tiny flowers. Eva was barefoot as she looked from room to room in their little apartment in Rome. She finally found him in the living room, sitting on the couch in front of the TV.  
  
“Can you zip me up?” she said, still trying to reach to the zipper in the back of her dress.  
  
When Gio didn’t answer she looked at him and saw that he was in the middle of a game of the new version of FIFA. He had just bought it and as soon as he came back from work he would jump on the couch to play. Eva would come back from work later than him and would found him there, still in his work clothes and completely engrossed in the game. She would complain about it, but she loved all his stupidity deep down. Eva threw her head to the side:  
  
“GIO!” she said in protest which made him almost drop the controller. “If you keep playing we’re gonna be late,” she said in a calmer voice.  
  
Gio replied with a smirk:  
  
“I think we have a best friends pass.”  
  
Eva raised her eyebrows:  
  
“I think it will do the opposite effect especially for you. I can deal with Marti but he would kill for you being late to his wedding.”  
  
Gio got up from the couch with a smile. Eva had a point. He knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it if they were late.  
  
“I can handle Marti too,” he lied as he walked over to Eva.  
  
Eva mockingly nodded:  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
Gio paused when he was close to Eva. He knew the dress she was going to wear but now that she was wearing it he was just amazed. Nobody else could look this good in green. Her hair was down with little braids making a crown on the top of her head. To Gio she always looked beautiful but he loved it when her hair was long and down because it meant he was able to play with it.  
  
“What?” Eva asked Gio who had just been standing there.  
  
“Wow!” Gio said with his eyes wide open.  
  
“Shut up.” She smiled shyly as she turned around for him to zip her dress.  
  


* * *

  
  
The wedding was at a beautiful location Marti and Nicco tried so hard to get. It was an old, stone place near the Lake of Bracciano (very fitting and the main reason they tried so hard to get it.) Thankfully, they weren’t late, despite Eva telling Gio they would be the whole journey. When they entered the big garden where the wedding was being held Gio left saying he was going to check on the grooms, not forgetting to kiss Eva on the cheek.  
  
After he left Eva saw Eleonora and ran to her. They shared a big, tight hug not caring about messing up their hair or makeup.  
  
“You look so amazing.” Eva said to Ele who was in a tight blue dress that brought out her eyes.  
  
“So do you!” Ele said with a big smile.  
  
Then, Eleonora took Eva’s hand and twirled her around as the two women laughed.  
  
When they stopped Eva said:  
  
“I missed you so much. You need to come back to Rome more often.”  
  
Ele raised her eyebrow:  
  
“Or you could come to Milano more often.”  
  
Eva brushed her hair off and sighed:  
  
“We’re just working too much. Gio even started to take some weekend shifts.”  
  
Gio was working at a popular news site following national and international protests and writing opinion pieces from time to time. He loved his work even though it was tiring at times. He was almost always out of his office following a story. Eva was working at the human resources department of an advertising company. She loved her work too, it was truly a fun job where she got to be around creative people all day. She saw people come up with different advertising techniques fit for the 2020s.  
  
“So, when are we going to your wedding?” Ele asked with a grin.  
  
Eva couldn’t help but bump her on the arm- a move she had picked up from hanging around the contrabbanderi too much.  
  
“We’re happy as we are,” Eva answered.  
  
And that was true. They had gotten back together in the second year of university, about seven years ago. Sure, they had their bumps on the way but once both of them graduated university and settled into adult life everything was going better. Eva couldn’t help but think this was what they were cut out for- domestic life where they had their routines and me time and together times.  
  
“What about you and Edoardo?” Eva asked, with a grin paralleling the one Ele had on before.  
  
“You might want to buy a new dress,” the other woman answered with a smirk and a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
“Wait-what?” Eva asked with her mouth wide open. She was trying to look at Eleonora’s hand to see if she could spot a ring.  
  
“He didn’t ask yet, but I have a good feeling, mainly because Filo stayed with us last week and they can’t keep their voices down.”  
  
Eva just burst out laughing and Eleonora joined her. Soon after Silvia, Fede and Sana were next to them as the girls chatted.  
  


* * *

  
During the ceremony, Giovanni was at the front row next to Marti’s mom filling the space normally meant for his dad and Eva was next to Gio in the “sister” role.  
  
The ceremony was just too emotional. Marti and Nicco’s vows to each other made everybody in the room cry especially the boys and their high school crew who saw the beginning of their relationship and everything they went through over the years. By halfway through the ceremony Gio and Eva were full-on crying. Gio squeezed her hand, they looked at each other smiling through the tears.  
  
After the ceremony, Gio and Eva cornered the newlywed couple to congratulate them. After the big hugs in between the group they separated and started to chat.  
  
“You are all grown up now Martino. I remember when you were a little kid.” Gio said with a smirk and winking at Nicco who was holding back a laugh.  
  
“Oh shut up,” Marti said smacking Gio on the arm.  
  
“You two crushed everybody. I went through like ten napkins.” Eva said shaking the remaining napkins in the air.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Nicco said with a cocky tone as the other three laughed.  
  
“I’m going to be serious for a moment,” Gio said and waited to get the attention of his girlfriend and the couple. “I’m so proud of you. You have come a long way and despite everything, you two never gave up on each other.” Marti’s eyes were clearly watering at the words of his best friend and Nicco was smiling softly. Gio looked over at Eva as he said, "You guys inspire me.”  
  
Eva looked up at Gio as she corrected:  
  
“You inspire us.”  
  
Gio didn’t even think he explained his feelings fully with these three sentences. He couldn’t believe he kept being friends with the little boy he met at the playground 22 years ago. That was truly a long time and nothing made Gio feel more okay than knowing Marti would be in his life forever. The fact that Marti found Nicco all these years ago and never let go despite everything truly gave him the push to make things work with him and Eva.  
  
Marti reached in and give Gio another hug as Nicco and Eva smiled brightly looking at them. When they broke apart Marti looked at Gio:  
  
“You played a big part in us making this far. I can’t thank you enough.”  
  
Eva knew Gio never thought he did something to be thanked for. In his mind, he was fulfilling his best friend duties without expecting anything in return when he helped Marti through Nicco’s bad days or when he gave Nicco advice or when turned them around from almost breaking up or when he helped plan the proposals. Gio sniffled in response and Eva couldn’t help but smile at his boyfriend with tears brimming in her eyes.  
  
“You’re going to make me cry again,” said Gio jokingly protesting.  
  
“Yeah, that’s our whole aim this evening,” Nicco said laughing. After years of hanging with the boys, their teasing had rubbed off on him too.  
  
The group laughed at Nicco’s comment. When their laughs died off the music had started in the background. Everybody took a look around the beautiful garden.  
  
“You know if you couldn’t book this place you could have held the wedding in the cabin,” Eva said laughing. Well, their teasing had rubbed off on Eva too.  
  
“It would sure be hard to fit all these people there but thank you, Eva,” Marti said rolling his eyes.  
  
Eva walked up to him and gave him a squeeze from the size.  
  
“Gio’s not the only one that’s proud.” She said as her eyes shone.  
  
Gio and Nicco were chatting while looking around so they weren’t hearing this conversation and Eva was fine with that. He needed to say this to Marti when it was just the two of them. She may have met Marti through Gio but after everything, he was one of her best friends or her brother as they would refer jokingly. After a time of seeing him hide who he is it was a development that made Eva happy that he came a long way from hiding.  
  
“I know,” Marti said with a smile.  
  
Eva squeezed him once again as Marti said she was going to wrinkle his suit and she groaned.  
  


* * *

  
  
The guest had their perfect meals and everybody had already had a couple of drinks-some more than the others. It was well past midnight and now everybody was dancing and jumping up and down. Eva was one of those people that had a couple more drinks than other people. She had been dancing with the girls non stop as Gio chilled with Elia, Luca and Filippo while the newlyweds were on the dance floor too. Filippo and Elia, who were far away from getting married had just left the dance floor. Luca would have been dancing with Silvia but he needed to call the sitter to check up on their two-year-old daughter so after the call he decided to talk with Gio a little.  
  
Yeah, somehow their high school crew paired up with each other and managed to stay that way. It surprised Eva and Gio as much as everybody else. Also yeah, Luca and Silvia were the first ones to get married and nobody was surprised at that. But everybody’s jaws dropped when they learned she was pregnant, especially Eva and Fede.  
  
The song changed into a slower one and everybody left the dance floor to find their partners. Marti and Nicco were the only people left dancing slowly. Filippo, the unofficial and the extra photographer of the wedding, took a few shots of them while Gio being the mom friend took a video.  
  
That was when Eva came and started pulling on his arm. Five seconds later they were on the dance floor with Eva’s arms around Gio’s neck and his arms around her waist.  
  
“Exactly how much did you drink?” Gio said staring at Eva with a smile.  
  
“Just a little bit,” Eva whispered, clearly very drunk.  
  
Gio looked down at her with his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide open. It was a look that Eva was never able to resist. She would just admit to everything when he gave her that look like how she confessed that she was the one to finish the last beer in the fridge or how she confessed she was the one to break the wheels on Gio’s skateboard.  
  
“I drank more than a little bit.” She said slurring her words. Then she threw her head back, “But we haven’t gone out in soooooo long.”  
  
Gio’s eyes softened more if that was possible. Over the years he learned how to deal with a drunk Eva and learned exactly what to do. He knew which drinks had which affects on her. Right now she was being a rather emotional drunk. It was her cutest drunk state. But Gio liked all of her drunk states even the messy ones. That was a result of their long-lasting relationship and Gio loved that. He loved learning everything about Eva (even the new things she developed as the years went by). He enjoyed finding things to love in things that annoyed him and he knew Eva did the same. He kissed her on the forehead:  
  
“I know, I’m sorry. We just have to work for a bigger apartment.”  
  
The liquor kicked in more and Eva stopped dancing. She made a bored face and puffed:  
  
“But I love our tiny apartment.”  
  
She did. She loved every inch of it. They had moved there just after both of them graduated university and had been living there ever since. It had two rooms- their bedroom and the living room. It had a tiny balcony that was only able to fit two chairs that they used to drink their coffees on the weekends. It held too many memories but it had been too long and moving to a bigger place meant to them that they were going forward.  
  
Gio brushed her hair out of her face and played with it a little:  
  
“Me too. It’s the best apartment ever.”  
  
That was true. Gio realized in his adult life that he loved places and things only because of the memories. He loved the 20-year-old coffee machine in the cabin in Bracciano because it reminded him about the time Luca burned himself with it. He loved the cracked paint on the walls of their apartment because it reminded him about how much fun they had painting it.  
  
Eva puffed again and put her head on Gio’s shoulder. He got closer to her too and started to play with her hair. They swayed like that for a few minutes before Gio talked again:  
  
“I could stop working on the weekends.”  
  
Even in her drunken state, Eva was understanding Gio’s words and he was being himself. He was solving things, making things better for Eva, for them. She raised her head and looked up at him.  
  
“The weekends could be ours, and we can continue to save money just slower.”  
  
Eva had ditched her high heels two hours ago and was in some sneakers she brought with her. So she had to go on her tiptoes to give Gio a sweet kiss.  
  
“Can we go to Milano too? To Ele’s?” she asked.  
  
Gio smiled brightly at her:  
  
“Of course,” he said.  
  
This resulted in Eva giving him another long kiss. Eva probably wasn’t going to remember half this conversation the next morning but Gio was going to go through with his promise. That was the new and improved Gio. When he said he was going to do something he would do it (not like that time when he didn’t show up to dinner to meet Eva’s parents all those years ago). There were no lies anymore, no hiding things. Gio was the most open book Eva could find.  
  
They danced for a little while longer as the slow songs continued. Eva was at this point just hugging Gio and swaying around with him.  
  
“Do you want to do little koala?” he asked softly probably noticing Eva getting sleepy.  
  
“Yeah,” she answered almost whispering.  
  
A second later Gio had embraced Eva and was carrying her to the table filled with their friends. He put her down to a chair as some people looked at them and the others continued talking and laughing. Gio sat next to her and dropped his jacket over her shoulder. He put her arm around her afterwards and she rested on his shoulder. Safe to say this scene made a really good photograph for Filippo.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Gio & Eva are endgame in my book!
> 
> Please leave a comment or come talk to me on my tumblr @youleavebehindmemories


End file.
